The Eyes of A Sister
by yatasu
Summary: Alice's POV when Edward decides to leave Bella. First one-shot! Sorry, not very good at writing summaries, so please give it a try! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is an one-shot from the view point of Alice when Edward decides to leave Bella :( Obviously, this is set during New Moon, and it's my first one-shot. It's just something that popped into my mind, so please don't flame if you don't like it! I hope you enjoy! Rated T for bad language, but I can't type out the whole word, I just can't—too much of a goodie-goodie XD.)**

**APOV**

Ah.

The glory of a full wardrobe filled with (of course) clothes from my golden Prada heels to my strapless Marc Jacobs black dress. Never will I reorganize that closet again, unless I had worn everything, of course. Jasper would be surprised when he sees the lingerie I had buried in the very back of the closet; he's going to get a _real_ surprise tonight. I have to make him feel better after the incident. I shuddered.

Today is strange. After Bella's birthday party, Edward had been acting very _very_ strange. Awkward even. He's out of his mind, Emmett would put it, but he didn't get a chance to say that to him. Hmm.

Suddenly, I slipped out of focus into a vision. Edward is hunting, or rather, just sitting on a rock, thinking. How dare he dirty those clothes!

My vision changed; Edward's coming back. His face…seems serious. As always. But something is different about now.

I was about to go downstairs to scold at him for making those expensive clothing he's wearing dirty, but as I was walking down the stairs, Edward noticed me and shook his head. I understood that this means business.

"Everybody, I made a decision." He started. If I wasn't a fortune teller, I would've thought that he was planning to ask Bella to marry him, but my visions told me otherwise. Edward stared out to space with a blank expression pasted onto his face.

"I decided to leave Bella."

I gasped, and took action.

I ran to that _idiot_ and slapped him across the face. How _dare_ he!

I was about to kick him, and punch him, and rip him into pieces when Jasper grabbed me by the waist, stopping me to continue attacking him.

"Shh…Alice…shh."

I didn't care.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FREAKING _IDIOT_! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE BELLA, MY BEST FRIEND AND THE GIRL WHO PULLED YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING SHELL! YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF CRA—"

I continued yelling at him at the top of my lungs. I kept yelling out cuss words, and I think I beat Emmett's high record. That piece of…poop…just stood there, taking my yells.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Carlisle. I never heard him yell before; I guess this is a very important situation. DUH of course it's a very important situation!

"Alice, please stop." He demanded in his normal voice. I shut up, but I couldn't just stop glaring at my used-to-be-favorite brother and yelling at him mentally. I looked back at Jasper, and looked into his eyes. His eyes were pained, and according to my reflection in his eyes, mine was pained too. I looked at Carlisle's, and the rest of the family's eyes. Theirs where pained too. Edward's was blank.

"Edward." Carlisle continued. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded.

"Care to explain why?" Emmett finally asked.

"I don't…I don't want her."

"YOU LIAR, YOU STINKING LIAR!" I yelled.

"Alice! Calm down!" Esme said, supporting me. I was about to break down. No, scratch that. I was about to explode.

"FINE!" Edward yelled. "I do want her! I also want her to stay human! I want her to have a soul! I don't want to end her life, just for my selfish reasons!"

I fell silent, but I glared at him still.

"How dare you." A soft voice whispered. We recognized it as Rosalie's and we stood in shock as Edward interrupted.

"Rose, I know you don't want her to be changed too—"

"Enough Edward." She whispered again. "Yes, I do not want her to be changed into a monster, and losing the chance of receiving children. But you just don't know how she feels."

"How would you kn—"

"Let me finish! Everybody here is in love! We _do _know how you feel—we would do anything for our mates to be safe!" Everybody winced at the thought of their love sacrificing themselves. Edward remained emotionless. "But you have to know how she feels about the situation. You have to think of the consequences! Her heart would break when she hears your words!"

I slipped into another vision. "She's right Edward."

"She _will_ get over it." Edward said. "She will move on without me. She will have children, and be a grandmother, and move on."

"Do you want her to _die_?!" I shouted. "You will hurt, Edward." I added in a softer voice.

He looked at all of us, our eyes filled with agreement to mine and Rose's words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "My mind is set. I'm leaving her. It would be like we never gone into her life." He ran out of the door.

I fell to my knees and cried the tears I could never cry, but now I wish I could have tears so I could just wash away the feelings I have now inside me.

My brother is leaving the girl he loves, and we can do nothing about it.

His heart would break, and so will Bella's.

**(A/N: Please review! It would mean a lot to me!)**


	2. Reviews

**(A/N: Thank you all so so so so much for the reviews! Even though I got a few, I'm still happy that some people liked it. I'm so happy because a lot of you had read my first one-shot and had reviewed! :D So for the ones who didn't read or didn't review, review please!)**


End file.
